


Icy breath

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Character, I love these little shits so much, M/M, mlm, rubs my gay little hands together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: It's cold out.





	Icy breath

Sitting on the curb, waiting for his sister to pick him up. Jataro shivered as snow sprinkled down from the sky slowly, covering him in white as he watched cars pass by. His outfit was what Sonia normally called his “typical one”, a brown pair of shorts, a brown sweater and a brown apron. No mask. Bugs were crawling down his cheeks and across his backpack. 

A few cars passed by, a bird flew overhead. Jataro felt calm for once until he could hear footsteps behind him. “Jataro?” a calm, clear voice asked from behind him. “Aren’t you cold?” it asked. The voice sounded smart, almost adult in a way but, it was comforting.

“Oh, hi Nagisa...” Kemuri said almost instinctively, turning around and weakly smiling at his friend. 

Although Jataro needed occasional reassurance that they were actually friends, he could always tell with someone as smart as Nagisa Shingetsu. “No, I’m not cold, see?” he insisted as he pulled down his sleeve and pressed an ice-cold palm to his face.

Nagisa yelped, ripping off his mittens and protectively putting them on his friend’s hands. “Jataro!” he scolded, oblivious to how the brunette was staring at him with wide eyes. “You’re gonna catch a cold if you sit out here in the snow like this, don’t you have anything?” he asked.

Shaking his head, Jataro didn’t bother to verbally reply as he stared at his mittens before subconsciously patting the curb. Naturally, Nagisa cleared some snow off the pavement before sitting down, putting his head in his hands. His hair seemed to droop as he sat.

“Uh, no… I didn’t know it was gonna snow today so I didn’t bother to do something that I couldn’t really change. It’s like how, uh, when how when you look at an oven and wonder what would happen if you put a cat inside it…” he explained, running his fingers up and down the fabric of the mittens. “Like, would it explode or-”

Normally, Nagisa wouldn’t interrupt his friend, but before he could continue about the gorey demise of some sort metaphorical cat, he took off his scarf and wrapped it around his friend’s neck. “Come on.. You need to stay warm, stupid.” he insisted, putting his head on Jataro's shoulder with a bit of a pout.

"Nagisa-kun..." he stammered before sighing and closing his eyes.

Together they waited until Nagisa's sister came to pick them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> me, waking up in a flash: FUCK I DIDNT UPDATE THIS AU IN JUNE FUCKE


End file.
